Precure Task Force Dark Team
Precure Task Force Dark Team is a goverment sanctioned Precure team that work on the level above the interational law. Any action against a Precure by any person from a nation will ensure justified nuclear strike against that nation. Precure Task Force are currently split into two team: Light and Dark. Mission The team mission is to fight against thing spawn by The Book Of Đạo and everything infected by Đao Factor. Member Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion After threaten her with a nuclear strike to Clover Town. Neo Illuminati has successfully convince Setsuna to work for them. She has kept this from her friend and family and as the leader of Dark Team Setsuna main concern is to kept the team working. Siren / Cure Beat After her transform into Cure Beat, Siren is contacted by the Goverment who threaten to hurt Hammy if she doesn't work for them. She is the most depress member of the team due to her guilt and bleak outlook on life. Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet. When the goverment threatened to kill everyone in her school except the Precure with biological weapon. Towa agreed to work for them. While she is not upbeat, Towa is not as depress as Ellen. She is a very good friend with Setsuna. Dark Precure Cronologically the first member of Dark Team. She is resurrected by Hikaru Serizawa via a deal with the owner of afterlife. But due to her criminal past, Dark Precure life is kept on a leash to control her. With only a thought, Hikaru could kill her any team. She is ironically the most upbeat member of the team, due to her fear of being killed. Staff Luminario / Boss A mysterious figure who always speak in an upbeat tone, even when describe horrible thing. He is the man behind many conspiracy theory in the past and someone not to be mess with. He was suprisingly nice toward the team, but they cannot help but feel uneasy around him Enemy The Book Of Daos: The Book Of Đạo is an ancient tome contain untold amount of death and destruction. It is truly the most grimdark and depress thing ever exist. Cult Of Dao: The most powerful cult in the Multiverse, seeking to end every human life by exploiting the book of Daos. They're mostly compose of alien and sleeper agent who infiltrated human society. Time Space Administrative Bureau: An organization who deemed Precure Task Force as a threat to the Multiversal Peace. They're met with hostility from Luminario Masked Psychopath: A lone warrior who murder pretty much anyone he feel like. He is however avoid conflict with the Precure Taskforce. Setsuna have a personal vendetta with him because he is the one who destroy Labyrinth and kill Westar along with all she ever care and love. Allies Hikaru Serizawa: Setsuna new love and the anchor that keep her from falling apart with his upbeat outlook in life. Category:Precure Dark Force